


A Boy Adrift

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is super nice, Fishing, Hunter Annie Leonhart, Hunter Mikasa Ackerman, It's everywhere!, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mermaid Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Voyager Eren Yeager, Water, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: It happened when the water gobbles up the world, only a few islands remain and those who survive they just continued there lives. They have no choice but to adapt to their new surroundings and the new dangers.Eren Jaeger is fortunate to be able to live in a house on his father's small island. But it became a tradition when children reached the age of 18 they'll leave the comforts of home and go on a voyage, fight mutated, gigantic fishes, find their own island, build their own home and get married.But of course, Eren doesn't follow traditions. He rather voyages forever, fights sea monsters like what hunters do but not exactly like the hunters, Eren was not sure what to call himself. But he was sure that he is not going to live the rest of his life on a small island forever like his parents. But he wasn't sure as well what to do with his life until he met a particular sea monster.This fic is based on a smart phone game A Girl Adrift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So they are some information that a made up to make the AU more stronger and stuff.

"Eren please be safe."

"Mom, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Now, son remember what you must have to do."

"Yeah, yeah, look for an island get married, blah, blah, blah."

"Eren, I'm serious."

"Okay! Okay! Can I go now?"

"Eren don't forget to visit us, wait you know your way home right?"

"Of course mom, I'm off now!"

"Good bye, please be safe!"

"Good bye, son."

2 years ago. I let the current guide my boat to the sea, taking me far away from home, I wave at them until the small island is out of sight.

 

I blink my eyes awake as the first ray of sunrise peeks through the horizon. No matter how much I see it every day it never gets old, I close my eyes letting the rays of sunshine dance on my skin. I sigh in relief, feeling the heat of the sun warm my cold skin. Every day, I savor each second. Every day I only have two hours of sunbathing before the sun reaches the dense gray clouds that are hiding its light and heat. 

This is my world.

I don't know how stuff happens I only believe what my parents told me which they also hear from their parents. Before their vast lands where human beings walk and live their lives. Then the ice melt and that's the end of history lesson. Nobody knew how some humans survive and still living their lives until now.

Today humans are categorized by class. One is the traders, examples are my parents. They are the ones who travel less, they rather find an island and build their homes, welcoming hunters, inventors and researchers for trade. They only fish around their home and they never dare to move to the current. My parents also offer our small dock for those who will spend the nights. Second, are the inventors. They are like the traders but there are some that stay on islands some are living on their boats and travel. They rather fish for junk than sea monsters, they make things and trade them to anyone. The researchers, some inventors are also researchers but there also are pure researchers and they don't invent stuff. They gather data about monsters, new weapons on how to fight them, studying the currents and make maps, they are happy to trade information than food or junk and they travel all the time. Lastly, the hunters. They never settle on one place instead they travel, fight dangerous sea monsters and trade information and food to anyone. The rarer the fish the bigger the price, especially that particular fish that researchers are after. And that's what I want to be. A hunter.....

I silently watch the sun as it slowly disappears in the clouds, that means it's 8 in the morning. It is time to fish, eat, trade and voyage. Before I dip my paddle in the water I stared at my reflection on the dark waters like I always do, thinking about what my life would be if I was born in a world where land is more than just tiny islands.

My parents say that there are trees, I've seen trees before on islands but they say that on the vast lands there are more trees, with different leaves, fruit, and flowers. There also four legged monsters that walk on the same land, my mother's says that they are called animals.

She said that this animal came with different types like the sea monsters. The difference is, they can be friends with human beings. Though she wasn't sure about that since she only heard those tales from old people but my mother strongly believe that is true. I also believe at that too, that some sea monsters are not vicious and blood thirsty. 

I dip my paddle and started paddling until my boat reaches the slow current. The currents are my main engine, the winds are not strong only a few breeze here and there. Strong winds only came when a storm is coming and if there is a storm, winds are deadly which brings even more deadly waves. As for the current, they move at a different speed and had different paths. Nobody knows how these currents work but they are a great help. Currents are easy to spot they are the only moving water that you can see on the surface of the water compare to still waters. Still, waters are the opposite of the current only with small movements, Elders say that currents are like roads but I will never understand their point, I mean what the heck is a road?! 

I proceed to check my boat, though it was in the top condition it's still a must to check every day. My deck is wide and spacious since my storage box is at the back, space is for sleeping and it helps to prevent me to get easily drag out of my boat if I caught a big one. I also had a harpoon, my dad gave it to me when I was set to go on a voyage, it can sense monsters once they are out of the surface and automatically fires arrows or tranquilizers. I have no interest in knowing how exactly technology works at all, I know they have a chip and they feed on the water in order function. My friend Armin, an inventor and researcher explained it to me but my interest dies down after two seconds.

I always meet Armin in my voyage, we got up on the same current and always end up meeting at one point. The sea is vast but once ride on the current you'll meet a lot of people. The only trouble is if you get stuck on the stilled water with no current in sight, others say it was devastated to get stuck and dangerous monsters always lurk on wide still waters. That is why when you sleep for the night, it is better to rest at a still water where you can easily spot the current.

I grab my fishing pole and get ready to fish breakfast since I am currently moving with the current I had a high chance catching anchovies which are to me, a good breakfast. After filling up my harpoon gun with tranquilizers I stand in the middle of my boat and cast the line then I wait. I stared down at my fishing pole, eyeing them in the grave name: Jaeger. This pole is my father's favorite, it was a hunter's pole. My father said that an old hunter trades it to him. It was much stronger than a regular finishing pole. This thing is made to fish bigger and stronger monsters with its unbreakable line.

A powerful force pulled my line. I stand guard and compete against a tug of war with a monster fish. My main strategy is to tire the fish out until they are floating on the surface so that the harpoon can shoot it. After a while the fish ran out of steam and pokes it's head out the surface of the water, my harpoon lights up and shoot the fish right on its head. I whistle as I pull my line, dragging the fish to my boat. It was heavy but thanks to my special rod I didn't break a sweat. I flip the plank that was attached at the side of my boat outward, it serves as a chopping board for cutting fish. And it was outside the boat, making it easy to discard inedible parts and keeping the blood away from the deck. I grab the fish on its fins and hoist it up on the plank and started to work. I got a big one today but not as big as the ones that I caught before. Armin said that the fish are mutated thus they grew to enormous size and types but the good part is that they taste more divine if not cook. 

As I cut the fish, tiny fishes are catching all the stuff that I threw. Those little fish eat anything when they smell blood, from scales to bone. That is why never let your blood fall on the water, they maybe be small but they can eat your boat just to get you.

I slice the meat in finger food size and pop them in my mouth and threw the leftovers to the small fishes. I fish some more after that, getting things that I needed for a trade, like fish poison, giant scales, fins, and bones. I don't kill the fishes if I'm only after the scales, fins, and poisons, that's why I have so many tranquilizers than arrows. Sea monsters heal on their own after a few days sometimes when I let them go they tend to follow me and poke their heads out of the water and stared at me, that is why I only loaded my harpoon when needed. So much for being a hunter, I want to travel and fight monsters but killing random fish is not my forte.

After a few hours, I spotted an island with two boats resting on its still water. 

"Trading time," I whistled as I approach the said island then I recognize the same hair color and hair cut. "Armin!"

He looks over his shoulder and waved at me. As I got close to them I recognize the other people on the second boat. 

"Mikasa! Annie!" I shouted. Now all of them are waving for me. I paddled out of the current and joined them on the stilled water near the island.

"Eren! It's nice to see you, again," Armin jump from his boat and gave me a hug. 

"It's to see you too, again," I hug him back and look up to where Mikasa and Annie are. "It's nice to see you guys as well!"

We are the 104th batch of our generation that will travel on our own for the first time and all of us are heading north that is why we meet a lot on our journey even if we choose to go our separate ways.

"Eren, do you have any giant scales in there or some poisons?" Armin looks over my storage box.

Armin was an inventor and also a researcher. He specializes on tranquilizer and poisons.

"I bet I have just dig in." In a split second, Armin is rummaging in my storage box.

"Let me guess, you only kill one monster today. Am I right?" Annie teased.

"So? There is no need to kill so much in one day if you're only after fins and scales."

"You're too kind to be a hunter, not much of a trader nor an inventor or a researcher," Mikasa stated.

"I can be what I want," I joked giving her my blinding smile.

"Of course you can," Mikasa smiled back. She must have remembered the first day we met. A huge tuna was following me while I met them, the fish poke it heads out of the water and I force it down in order to stop the others harpoon from shooting the giant fish.

Mikasa and Annie are pure hunters, their parents are hunters so as their grandparents. Now they are holding their families legacy and laugh at my tactics on trying to be one. Monsters will be the monster they say but my beliefs are different thanks to my mother's influence. 

"So? Any news?" I asked. That is the first thing to know if you meet other people. Exchanging important information is vital if traveling alone.

"We met Reiner and Bertholt and... they found a new one," Annie said quietly, taking out one of their arrows and started to sharpen the tip.

My eyes widen at the information. A new one. A new sea monster that finally emerges from the depths of the sea. This is the reason why exchanging information is vital, warnings of monsters in certain areas and storms or dangerously fast currents.

"Are they okay?" I asked. I knew that those two are strong plus they have the badass equipment. But bad things happened even if you're prepared.

"Yeah, but they are terrified," Mikasa answered instead since Annie is so absorbed in her work. "They believe that the new one was not a fish."

"Is it a dragon?" I guess, sea dragons are rare and dangerous. Only a few are spotted near the surface.

"No, it was a... human, they say."

"What?" I snorted.

"Pretty crazy right?" Armin chuckle, still rummaging on my storage. 

"It was human, Reiner saw hands because his foot got pulled by pale hands that came from the water."

I want to laugh but sensing Mikasa's serious tone is making me think that what she was telling is no joke. "Where are they were attacked?"

"Right where we rest right now."

I paled, nervously scan the water around us, I can feel Armin shiver from where he is. He looks back at me with a nervous smile.

"That's nonsense, right Eren?" Armin said, he probably didn't notice that his voice was shaking

"We met them not too long ago and decided to slay that monster if that thing shows up. Armin got here first, he had no clue."

"I see. Hey, Armin why did you rest here?" I know that Armin never rests, he does everything while his boat on the move if he stops that means he is studying something in that particular area.

"There are rare fish here, they are very fast with super high alertness and can only be caught with a specific bait. I call them 'Scaredy Bones', but they are really delicious!" Armin piled up all my tradable goods and stuff then on his wooden box and returned to his boat. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Tranquilizers," I can hear Annie sighs in the background. "And poison darts," I added.

After that, we spend the rest of the day there on the island talking and laughing, only Annie was left on guard and high alert, Mikasa was the same but she was hiding it so she can spend time with us more. The island was bare, just plain sand and a few crab holes here and there. Night came and I was on my back watching as the clouds took off slowly reviving the stars above. 

"Time for bed!" Armin howled standing up from his spot and proceeds to his boat.

"Annie, let's go to sleep," Mikasa gently said, Annie just nodded her head before following her to their boat.

"Good night everyone!" they say their good night and I went to hit the hay. 

It was not chilly today so I won't use any blanket for now like last night. I laid on my back again and watch the stars above, I waited until I hear them snoring before rolling to my stomach and crawl to the edge of my boat. I dip my fingers in the water like I always do before I sleep.

"Good night guys," I whisper at the water, hoping my sea monster friends can hear me. I watch the stars from its reflection on the water, eyeing each bright star that competes with each other, then two blue bright stars caught my attention. I look up to locate where the stars were but there was no star like that in the sky. Then it hit him I look down again and saw the blue shine which I assume was stars, are super close. With such short distance from the surface, I discovered that it was actually a pair of eyes, looking up at me under the water glowing in neon blue.

A chill ran down my spine, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I stared a down at the pair of eyes under water. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, maybe I'm just seeing things. I open my eyes again and saw the same blue eyes looking up at me, but this time much closer that I can see the frame of its pale face. God, it's a human. This must be the monster that Mikasa and Annie were talking but it didn't attack yet and still competing in a staring contest with me. Should I call them? I can kill this monster but I don't feel like fighting if it didn't start it.

"Owww!" I shouted involuntarily and slapped my neck. The creature flinches, I can clearly see that he was shocked by my sudden action. "I got bitten by an insect," I can see it tilted its head and blink its eyes on me.

I can hear Armin mumbled that I should use my blanket and the two girls still snoring. I look back at the sea monster and it is still looking up at me with pure curiosity. I felt another sting on my elbow, I swiftly slap the insect and caught it dead on my palm. The creature swam closer that I can make up his pale shoulders and his raven hair free flowing under the dark water. It eyed my palm with the dead bug in it, it must be curious about the bug.

"This is a bug, they bite as humans in order to live," I explained as I open my palm and drop the dead bug on the water. It floats at the surface and the creature curiously swam closer to the surface, if I attack it now there's a high possibility of succeeding but I just don't feel like fighting a curious unknown. 

I watch as the creature looks up the surface where the floating bug is, his eyes glow in neon blue as it scrutinizes the said bug. I focus more on the body of the creature as it shifts from side to side to have a better look at the bug. It had a torso just like a normal male human but goes below took my breath away. A tail! Instead of legs like humans this creature had a tail, I was able to see it clearly as the creature circles around the bug. Some of its scales glow in blue neon just like its eyes, its fins had glowing neon strips in it. It was like watching a bio luminescence fish, displaying its beauty in the dark night. I was too fix on watching its tail move around that I didn't notice that its head broke the surface of the water. The harpoons from Mikasa's and Armin's boat came to life and automatically aims at it. I quickly crawl to the edge of my boat and grab its head with both hands and push it down on the water. The creature struggles away from my hold and swam a good distance away but I can still see its glowing blue eyes staring at me.I finally calm myself down when I heard both harpoons deactivated themselves from the sudden loss of target. 

"Phew, that was close," I sigh as I look to the sea again and saw the same blue eyes staring at me from a far. It seems like the creature will not be going anywhere near us now after what I've done and I think this will be the last time that I will be able to see the new creature up close. At least I save it.

I crawl back in the middle of my boat and rest my head on my elbow, I need to sleep so I have enough energy for tomorrow. I let sleep take over me while thinking the new creature and about the endless new things and secrets about our world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed!

I woke up like the usual and found myself alone, like the usual. Mikasa and Annie always woke up early to catch good breakfast while Armin woke up around 2 in the morning to catch a school of sea monsters as they swim with the current. They don't give much importance on sunbathing like I do.

I sat on my usual spot facing east and waited for the sun to come out of the horizon, I relish the feeling of the heat of the sun as I close my eyes and feel the rays heats my skin. I flinch when I felt that something hard collides on my back, looking over my shoulder I saw a close, knuckle size clam on my deck. My eyes widen at the clam and I immediately grab my knife and force the clam open. Whoever threw this clam on my back is a very generous person, these types of calms are heavenly delicious and hard to get since they rest at the bottom of the ocean.

I finally opened it, scraping the meat inside I moan in delight as the rich flavor touch my tongue. Before I even finish, another one collided with my elbow. This time, it is bigger than the first, I tried to finish the first one before moving to the second one. As much as possible I don't want to waste food and I want to savor the taste of the rare food. As I eat the second clam I notice that my harpoon actives and deactivates afterwards. There was something on the water, come to think of it, I was alone now so who's been throwing clams at me? Do clams jump out of the water nowadays?

I focused my attention at my harpoon, it activates and aims at the water, firing air on its target. I slowly move to the direction on where it is aiming and found nothing but plain dark waters. My harpoon keeps firing air, I sat on my deck and leaning at the edge and watch waters. It was strange, harpoons only activate when there are sea monsters above the surface of the water but I see none!

I dangle my legs out of my boat, my feet almost brush at the water and continue eating my clam, also a plain excuse to have my knife ready when something came up. My harpoon keeps on firing none stop on the same area. Maybe my harpoon is busted already? I poke the harpoon with my knife hoping for it to stop but it didn't. After some time, I finished eating the clam and I finally got annoyed by the sound of my harpoon firing at nothingness, I decided to turn it off.

I cleaned the shells of the clam on the water until they are sparkling and shining. These will cost a fortune and Armin will flip! I continued cleaning the second clam when my eyes caught a glimpse of the surface of the water, it was moving towards me. I ignored it and continued on cleaning the clam while maintaining my alertness. If this one can make itself invisible like the Phantom Carp then I might be in trouble. But nothing happened, I kept cleaning the clam until it is sparkling and shines as the last ray of sun hits it. Damn, I wasn't paying attention, the sun is about to disappear into dense clouds.

I got up from my sitting position and get ready to set sail, also turning on my harpoon again. I busied myself in preparing while occasionally glancing over my harpoon, it is still shooting but this time in a different direction.

"Nah," I shrugged it off, this is not the first time that this happened. There are types of sea monsters that will travel near the surface but enough to easily spot them above water. Probably a school of Phantom fish. If those fish don't bother me, I won't bother them either.

I paddle my way to the current like usual routine. But I can't think of another reason that causes those clams to jump out of the water. It only makes me think that the ocean had many secrets to tell.

 

Levi

I've seen too many humans in my life that I almost memorized the way they travel, how they catch mindless fish with their sticks and how they attacked them with their mechanical thingy.

Everything was a cycle above the waters, that's what makes the surface boring, every mer knows that. Humans live and died so why waste your time on them? They are not even appetizing to eat in the first place. But if the surface is boring how much more in underwater? Triple.

Years of observing them under water lessen my curiosity. Generations after generations, they head east, south, west and now north. This generation is very lucky to travel north, well if they survive it. Monsters are not easy on that side of the waters, I heard humans call them Titans but this generation didn't know about that because no humans from the last batch survive.

Why do I know such human language you say? It started with a boring story of the ocean, who gave the human enough land to live and call their own. But the humans are selfish beings, they want too much from everything even if it hurts the ocean. The ocean punishes them by taking away their land. And that's the end of it, but the humans left the ocean dirty with their filth and that filth taught every mer their language. Well actually, one curious mer found a plastic thingy, it sings the A, B, C, D and shows basic human language and letters on its "screen" every time he pushes something. And that particular mer taught other mers and those mers taught other mers and so on so forth.

We did that mainly because of boredom but after a while, the trend didn't last long since it's hard to practice it under water. So we stick to hiss, chirps and other high-frequency sounds for communications.

But for my case, some humans caught my interest. Like the female human who laughs on her own, I was curious about the round transparent thing that hangs on her face. Her shooter was very slow, letting me hover under her floating thing with ease. I tend to make her floating thing wobble, hoping that the round thingy on her face will fell but it was a poor attempt. I only found out afterward that it was tied on her head, so I let her be and look for another entertainment.

I don't usually make tricks for humans, I did a long time ago but everything is the same. They will freak out like cowards, others are trying to be brave and attack me which is futile. It was all the same, but this 104th generation is interesting. I encounter two humans, both were talking loudly unlike any human that will remain quiet in order to avoid trouble. The other one is bragging about something, clearly, they want to disturb or attract other monsters as a tactic for an easy catch. Too bad I was the first, I mean, who would not be annoyed by their noise?! I swam up and took other human's foot. Their reactions are the same. Pathetic.

I swam under after that while skillfully avoiding their shooters. There are very delicious fish on that area which prevents me from leaving. I stay there until there is another floating thing that came, then another and now three. I let them be since there are three of them, it's hard to avoid their shooters without scratching my scales. Mating season is approaching and I want my scales in top condition, well, if I do find a potential mate that I won't claw, things might get better for me this year.

The night was young that time, under the starry night I felt the urge to swam to the surface  
but uncertainty holds me back.

Why on earth that I want to do that?!

My eyes landed on the third floating thing, the human must be sleeping in it. If I waited longer until every human is fast asleep and if I'm fast enough, I might sneak a peek on the human on the third boat.

What the fuck?! Why did I even think about doing that?!

While I was busy arguing with myself I caught a glimpse of the surface, right where the third floating thing is. The human did the most unexpected. The human leans over his floating thing, letting the waters touch his fingertips. I look over to my own hands, they look exactly the same as the humans. I've seen humans but I don't have the chance to scrutinize their body parts, all I know they have long limbs that let them stand on land instead of tails. And they have also had male and female, and this human is male.

Before I even knew it, I was meters away from the surface. Staring at those beautiful ocean eyes, it is strange to see the color of the ocean on a human's eyes. Or maybe that was the first time I actually saw human eyes, that was the first time I saw a human that gaze over the ocean like a lover, that was the first time I approached a human who doesn't tries to hurt me, and that was the first time I saw a bug!

The human called it "bug" and it is very interesting. It really widens my view on the world and on the surface, that not only humans are living there.

Curiosity got me good that time, I felt too comfortable and safe around that human that I let myself break the surface of the water without warning. It feels like it's only the two of us in the ocean. But I was pulled back to reality when I felt his hands rest on my head, pushing me back down to blanket of the ocean and my ears perked up at the familiar sound of the shooters above.

Is he.... helping me? Years of living while observing human stuff gave me the knowledge of how they work.

My thoughts ran off when I felt that every nerve on my body zaps at the touch. Then only that time I notice that my courting colors light up the dark waters, I swam away from the human and his floating thing. I forgot about the other humans and how I almost killed myself. I stared at him from afar, very embarrassed with myself. My colors don't usually glow this bright and to think that a human did this to me is very disturbing.

As the human retreats to his floating thing, I decided to just stay away from that human. I don't know what just happened and I don't want to waste my time knowing it.

But.

I turned back afterwards, happy to see him still in the same area. It took a while to travel back but I made it in time before he wakes up. I also got him some clams, I waste a lot of time picking the right clam that I thought he already left but he didn't! He is still there! Not that I'll have a hard time finding him if he decided to leave. I threw him some clams in which he accepted it with glee. It made me very happy to see him smile and indulge himself on the meal I gave. He looks over the ocean like he was finding me, I giggle underwater, he won't see me because I was invisible, though I cannot stay like this for too long. My colors might glow without warning and blew my cover, so I take the time to inspect his floating thing.

His shooters are not shooting anything which is very weird, come to think of it, last night I was very close to the surface, to his floating thing and I didn't get shot by his shooter. Weird. Not only that he had no weapons lying around inside.

This human is .....interesting.

I end up following him afterward..... so much for staying away for humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me! Good thing there is AO3!
> 
> Seen any errors? Please let me know by leaving a comment~  
> (If AO3 only had personal messaging system.....)  
> Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Every second, I'm getting curious at the mysterious creature at the waters, my harpoon's is still shooting at nothingness. Or is there really something in the waters that I should worry about? Yes, because that mysterious creature is scaring the fishes away! I haven't got any catch from the last 2 hours! I got nothing to trade anymore!

I decided to get rid of the unknown creature. As I said, I don't bother other sea monsters if they don't bother me but this one IS bothering me now!

I cast my line to where my harpoon is aiming and prepare for battle. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of the gentle waves. It was like that until I felt the something tugs at my line like it was testing it or something before taking a bite. I patiently waited for it to bite while I move to load my harpoon with tranquilizers. Killing is not one of my options for today, I'm curious enough to know and examine this mysterious creature.

After 30 minutes, I was almost pulled out of my boat. I fought hard to maintain my stance and compete against this tag of war. This one is powerful, I think it can snap my rod. But then, it slowly loosens it's held on the line. Did I tire it out? Before I can think I was completely thrown out of my boat. The sound of splashing waters and the cold temperature of the invaded my senses, I tried to calm myself down and hold my breath. My father always lectures me about this and I was thankful he forced me to listen to him. 

In a spilled second, I was submerged under water. I remained stationary while adjusting my sight under water. Sudden movements can provoke any type of sea monsters when a voyager is in their territory is it best to lay low since the probability of dying is very high. Once my eyes are fully adjusted at the dim lightings, I scanned the water around me. West is plain water, East is also water, South is still water, no fishes or anything. And North, is water and is that a.... blue blob at the distance? It was glowing in beautiful blue and it is coming towards me!

I remained stationary but also preparing my small knife just in case it attacks me. As it kept swimming towards me, I was able to clearly see it. Blue eyes. Human, except for the tail. My eyes widen as it- no, he, is right in front of me. I've seen him before, last night it was him. 

We didn't do anything but looked at each other with curiosity. I eyed him in awe, he looks so human, a pale one. If I don't look down, I could probably tell that this is human. He got ears like ours, nose, lips, facial features, hands, everything! Well, except for the tail and fins and his beautiful glowing eyes! I felt like the whole ocean was lit up by his glow.

He blinks at me, then swimming around me like checking out my body. I could hear his clicks and croons as he starts to inspecting my clothing, my hands, and my feet. I let him because I was expecting that he will let me inspect him too in return. He circles around me and I took the opportunity to watch his tail move gracefully on the waters. I extend my hand to touch the glowing scales when my lungs burn for oxygen. He paused from circling and stared at me, I nodded at him before swimming back to the surface.

I was gasping for air when I broke the surface, after a few minutes I manage to even out my breathing. My whole body shivers as the cool breeze that passes through me, I decided to return to my boat. I can get sick if I stay too long in the waters. I started swimming towards my boat but where is my boat? My eyes followed the trial of the current and saw my boat floats like a spot on the horizon.

"What?! NO!!" Shit! I remembered now, I was riding with the current when I was thrown out of my boat.

Something nudges on my back, looking over my shoulder I discovered the creature who is responsible for this mess. He rubs his face on my back while he purrs happily. 

"Ugh!" I pushed him away from me and glared at him, he looks hurt by my actions but I don't give a damn. I quickly swam to the currents, if swim with the current I might catch up with my boat. 

I reached the currents but it's not fast enough even when I swim with it and I'm losing sight of my boat. I swim faster but my body resists my efforts. Yes, I do live surrounded by water but I don't jump on the water and practice swimming to earn more stamina, swimming is dangerous, the waters are dangerous. 

Without land or my boat I'll die easily from the cold or I'll get eaten by movement - sensitive monsters. Oh, God. Is this the end of me? I don't know what to call myself yet! I haven't lived my life to the fullest! 

Tears streaming down from eyes when I lost the sight of my boat. I swam harder until my muscle screams at me to stop. I can't give up. Just then I felt someone hook their arms on my armpits and forced me down the water with no warning. I hardly registered what's happening, all I know is the water rushing right through me with great speed then I was thrown in the air and landed on my boat head first.

"Augh! Ackk!" I cough out all the water out of my lungs. Before I recovered from my coughing I saw my rod flying towards me, hitting right on my face. I whined as a rub my face in pain. I heard my harpoon shots all it's bullets until there is none left. 

As my vision clears I saw the same human-ish creature on the edge of my boat. Both hands grip on the edge and his chin rest on his knuckles. He stares up at me like kitten waiting for his ears to be stroked.

"Ahhhh... Did you help me?" I asked. It was too stupid of me to do so but my eyes widen when he smiled and nods his head. He can understand me!

"Then, thank you for helping return to my boat." I said as I went to my storage box and took out a towel to dry himself and a rug to get rid of water on my deck.

When I started cleaning, I expect him to leave but he didn't, he's starting to creep me out. "You can leave now, I can handle from here."

He shakes his head.

"I won't tell anyone about you so you can go now. Your existence is safe with me," I reassured him, there's probably a lot of hunters will go after his head.

He shakes his head again and continues to stare at the rug on my hand. I ignored him, maybe he'll go away on his own. When I'm done with my task I almost out balance myself when my boat suddenly tilted to the side. I look over my shoulder and discover the Raven haired creature is trying to hoist himself on my boat but failed and slips into the water.

I laughed at his attempt which earns me a glare from him. He tried again then he slips again. I found it funny at first then I realize what he's trying to do. He wants to get in my boat. But I just mop the water!

My boat wobbles on his attempts to get in. I sat in front of him, watching him hoist himself and slip back to the water. After a few weak attempts, he sadly whines at me and held both of his hands up. Begging to be picked up.

I look over to my dry deck with a sigh. Maybe just this time, he did help me back to my boat. I stand up and cover a spot with towels, just in case so the water won't completely wet my deck.

I smiled as he beams with clicks when I came to the edge and lean down. I put both of his arms on the back of my neck and hoist him up. I didn't expect that he was actually lighter than I thought. His entire body is dripping water on my deck but I was too preoccupied watching his tail as his fins gave a faint glow once it left the water. I set him on the towels but he refuses to let go of me. 

"You can let go now," I took his arms off my neck. 

He was all smiles as he looks around my boat. He grabs the towel that I set up and inspect it with wide eyes. 

"Ahhh, welcome to my boat. I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck. Now what? I have an odd creature on my boat who is currently biting my towels. I eyed his tail while he is busy eating my towels this time. 

It has the darkest shade of blue, like when you are looking at the depts of the ocean. But from time to time I caught a glimpse of his scales, they twinkle in neon blue like the stars at night, it was a wonderful sight and I wonder what it really looks like at night.

I was snapped out of my trance when his tail moved, only to find out that he was giggling while crawling towards my storage box. I watched him growl at his own tail for slowing him down at his quest to reach my storage box. I just chuckled and picked him up in bridal style, though I had a hard time not dropping him because his tail is so slippery! 

I placed him near my storage box and he gave me happy high-pitched sound. It kind of hurts my ears but when I saw him winced at his own sound, he shakes his head and tries to open the box. Guess, his fully aware that his no longer underwater. 

I helped him opened the box when he started growling at it. When we opened it he practically dipped his head in the box and rummage all my things. Is he looking for something? 

Them he came out with two clams in his hand. He ran his finger on the clean shell before putting it away. He took my blanket and buried his face in it, I can hear his muffled squeal as he rubbed his face on the fabric. 

I shrugged and smiled at whatever that he is doing until I heard someone..... talking from afar. Shit. I stand up and saw another boat on a much more faster lane of the current, approaching us at great speed. 

Shit! What happens if these people saw him?! I can't just throw him out of the water, they might see that! I grabbed all my blankets and towel and dropped it over his head and tail. He gave a confused whine but it was quickly replaced with another muffled squeal. I quickly tuck the blankets under him making sure that his tail will not pop out of the covers and exposed himself. 

I kneeled down and patted what assumed his head and whispered. "Please don't move until I told you to, there are other people approaching and they are not as nice as me. They might hurt you so please don't move."

I felt him froze instantly. Thank god he can understand me! Just in time, I finished fixing my clothes the new boat moves to my lane of current and joins me. 

"Hey! It's Eren!"

Fuck, of all the people! It had to be Reiner and Bertholt! I faced them and greeted them casually. "Hey, guys. "

"What's that under the blanket?" Reiner eyed the lump of blankets on my deck. 

"Oh! That? I got lucky and caught a deluxe Salmon. You knew how those flies get easily attracted to it, better get them off!" I laugh my nervousness off. "By the way, I heard from Annie and Mikasa about a new one." 

I started and they both tell the tale in which I hardly believe, how can this creature be 'very dangerous'? The said creature was squealing and giggling like a girl as far as I know. 

And finally we both said our goodbyes and they finally returned to the other current and left me alone. The raven-haired creature never moved an inch while the two are near but now the two are gone the raven still haven't moved a muscle which worries me more! 

Maybe he can't breathe! Wait does he needs water? Of course, he does! He's part fish! 

"Hey, are you ok under there?" I lifted the blanket and met the same blue stormy eyes but not the same deep depts colored tail!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! I'll add more extra chapters that are for fun in the future! But this is just the end of 'story mode'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi

Yes! Yes! The ritual has started, no one can stop me now! I reach out my new limbs with both hands as I tried to flex and move it.

I didn't know that I was already doing the first hand of the mating ritual by giving this human a gift, which were the clams that he greatly accepted and then the earning trust. Other mers said that earning trust on both parties is the most difficult task to accomplish on the ritual. But look at me and my chosen mate! Where on a role!

I was just curious about his boat and he trust me enough to let me in and me, I trust him to protect me from the other humans that came not too long ago. Now, I'm taking my chosen mate's form! Yey! We're the same!

But he doesn't look happy as I am. He looks shock but why?! He didn't look this shock when he first saw my tail, now that he have the same body parts he looks at me like I'm a rare living being. 

I clicked at him then he immediately snapped from his shock and went to his box. I watched him in fascination as he held out a cloth that looks like he was wearing. He helped me wear it and he sure got patience when my arms won't go in the right hole of the cloth. I sniffed the soft material, inhaling his scent with delight. After that, he folded all the blankets that we used to hide me then he started pacing and mumbling words that are too fast for me to understand. Oh! I know how to speak human language too!

"Le-" I tried but once I heard the new sound of my voice I quickly cover my mouth in awe. Gosh, I encountered a lot of new stuff today.

"What?" He stopped pacing and with hesitance he sat in front of me. He closed his eyes while he takes a few deep breaths before continuing, "Can you repeat it please?"

I uncovered my mouth and let the words flow out, "Levi."

"Levi?"

"Name," I pointed at myself. I chose that name myself because at a young age I'm really fond of human junk. I saw a piece of cloth that is harder than the other cloth that I found and I saw that it had words attached to it, and it's 'Levi's'. When I told everyone about my new name an adult told me to drop the 's' because he said that the 's' is used if there is two or more and I'm just only one, so my name will only be 'Levi'. And I like it even more.

"Oh.... You can talk...." Eren stated in disbelief while I proudly nodded. "Okay, things will get easier, I guess," he chuckles to himself. 

Eren straighten himself and greets me properly, "Hi, Levi. I'm Eren. It's really nice to meet you."

He offered his hand to me and I eyed curiously. I slowly took it with both hands, leaning forward, I rubbed my face over his offered hand. He's letting me scent mark him! This is a big step but somehow things just happened so easily! I'm so bless!

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" words slips out of his lips on a chuckle. 

I know that we might have different culture and shits but somehow my doings is not offending him like I expected. I mean, to us, scent marking is a very personal thing and it can lead to something bloodily if one of both parties are getting uncomfortable at the touch. 

"Scent Marking!" I said with enthusiast, still holding his hand close.

"Is that a thing your kind do?" 

"Yes!" 

"So..... Does growing legs is also what your kind does?" 

"Ahhh, that depends. But we're the same now!" I unfolded my new limbs and show it to him, flexing my- whatever it is. So these stuff are called 'legs' interesting... I looked over to his but seeing the thingy is covering my mate's limbs is very disappointing. 

 

"Yeah, but why? Wait! I got a lot of things to ask you and I guess we should start from the very beginning. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Yes!" I gladly nodded. My mate wants to get to know me! Not just me but my culture and everything! This is the 'cognizance' step. This step can take years to accomplish but I have a good feeling that we can pass this in a day. Mainly because we passed the scent marking step, which is supposed to be after the cognizance step.

"Okay... So... What are you?" 

"I am a Mer." 

"Okay. Half human, half fish? How?.... Just how!?" Eren, my chosen mate exclaimed. He is so cute!

"Ocean. Life starts in the Mother Waters," I said proudly. Though I don't know exactly how mers became but I sticked to the information about Mother Waters.

"Mother Waters. I kinda heard about on my mom. Okay, so you live underwater? Can you breath underwater? What do you eat under there? What about the sea monsters? Do they attack you too?"

I just rocked myself while listening to his voice. When he stopped talking, I tried to answers most of his question, still straggling with words but he understands me.

We stayed talking like that until my stomach made a weird sound. I have never skip meals before. Eren heard it too and he began digging in his box. He gave me tuna meat, it was weird to eat dry meat but the taste is new that I ask for another one.

When night time came, I was covered with the soft 'blankets' and snuggle next to Eren. We grown accustomed to this quickly and Eren didn't mind at all. To his reason, he thought that I was too cold and needed to be warm. I don't mind the cold since I live my entire life under the low temperature but I don't mind to be snuggled against Eren. 

The number one thing that I like about this human is how clean his 'boat' is. On few occasions, I can manage to sneak a peek on a random human's boat and saw how dirty it was. Fish bones all over the place as well as scarp meat, not to mention the human himself stink. Eren's boat is clean and his box is well organize, plus he smells nice. I can't help to fall so hard on him.

"So how long are you going to stay here? Don't you miss your friends down there? How about your family?"

"When Mers turns a decade and eight, we live on our own."

"Aren't you sad?" Eren adjust himself and looked at me.

"No? It's normal. What about humans?" I asked. I always heard him talk about his parents so much and how much love he shows to them at each story he tells me.

"Well, it's normal for humans too but.. I missed them." sadness trailed on his voice. I whined and cupped his face with both hands and did something that is out of my culture.

I press my lips on his, I heard my childhood friend Petra say that when humans shows love and care they press on each others lips which is weird. It is equivalent to Mers licking that shows the same degree of affection. It was very weird but as my chosen mate is human and I'm willing to accept the change.

Eren didn't push me away or protest since I don't know how sacred this thing to his kind and I don't want to offend my mate on anyways. When I broke it, he looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. Then he lean closer and capture my lips again, to my surprise he licks my lips. I giggle at the intimate gesture as I felt this fuzzy feeling on my chest. I licked his lips as well in return but I was shock when he slips his tongue in my mouth.

Gross!

I pushed him away to harshly and wipe my lips. Fuck that was disgusting! 

"Sorry.... I think I went over board....." Eren looks away from me but I was able to see the blush on his face.

'Accept it Levi! Dammit!' my brain screamed at me. I took a deep breath and tap his shoulder. When he turns to me I kissed and his lips again, he stay stilled but not for long he kissed me back. I opened my mouth for him then he slowly slid his tongue in. It was still weird but I can handle it for him. We broke panting air as Eren rest his forehead on mine. 

"You know that, when I'm with you I have his feeling blooming on my chest and it grows so rapidly I think it might explode." Eren chuckles. "Levi.. you're glowing."

"Yes, mate." I said breathlessly. I honestly felt the feeling too and it was nice, I may not have a tail with beautiful scales anymore but I'm glad that I can still glow as happiness fills me.

"Mate? You mean like soulmates?"

"Yes." If that's what your kind called it, love. I'll never argue.

"I always saw how my parents love each other it overflows. One of my wishes is that I'll find my own soulmate and be like my parents, happy and contented."

"Soulmates.." I whisper as snuggle on his chest, drowning at his racing, loud heartbeats.

"And I want Levi to be my soulmate." Eren lifted my chin with a finger and I found my himself under the beautiful ocean eyes.

I live half of my life on the comforts and danger of the ocean but I'm willing to live all of my life under those ocean eyes, a life full of happiness, contentment and love.

"Yes, Eren."

Eren kissed me as he lowers me down on the floor before joining me and heated my cold skin. No matter how cold my body can be, there's only one person that can provide heat and happiness on my life.

The ritual is complete.


End file.
